


Going to Mars

by dirty_diana



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: A dream is a dream until you go. Bobbie Draper, season 2. [Fanvid] [Reuploaded at higher res 4/19]





	Going to Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eightbots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/gifts).



> Mars as a metaphor.

lyrics: [Going to Mars by Judah and the Lion](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/judahthelion/goingtomars.html)  
warnings: canon-typical violence, some shaky cam


End file.
